In recent years, frequency bands used in a mobile network have increased along with rapid increase in mobile traffic. Thus, a filter circuit that is equipped in a communication device for selecting and suppressing transmission and reception signals is desired to support a plurality of frequency bands. As a bandpass filter supporting a plurality of frequency bands, a filter that includes a transmission line such as a microstrip line formed on a plane circuit is known. For example, PTL 1 describes a bandpass filter capable of selecting either a mode of a dual-band bandpass filter or a mode of a single-band bandpass filter, by selecting whether a half-wavelength resonator and a one-side short-circuited resonator are connected by a changeover switch or are not connected.